Addicted to the Night
by Pop-Culture-Princess90
Summary: A short song fic based off of As Long As Your Mine between Rachel and Puck. Implied Puck and Quinn. Written really quickly. no beta no flames please.


_Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

'**I never wanted it to be like this.' The New Directions diva thought, as she straightened out her short fitted black skirt. Glancing up she desperately wanted to catch the hazel eyes belonging to the man she loved. The man that she had to love in secret, because who would understand the great Noah "Puck" Puckerman being with the Glee Club freak he had so often given slushie facials to. One of their biggest hurdles was that he was with the queen bitch ( and sadly mother of his child) Quinn Fabrey. She felt so loved, so truly loved when they were together body, mind and soul. But their time was always brief and he never seemed to really look at her after; whether that was because he felt bad, degusted with their actions or couldn't bare to face her, she didn't know.**

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine 

**So she tried to make their time go on as long as possible. She tried not to show the pain she felt on her face every time he silently got dressed and left after the deed was done; always through her bedroom window so no one ever know he was there. She tried not to cry herself to sleep after he left for the night… which was become almost every night, but none of that mattered in the end. As hard as she tried she couldn't say no to him. The resistance she was able to gather over a day would be shattered into a thousand pieces with just one lustful look from his eyes, and she couldn't say no. So she kept her mouth shut and let herself pretend if only for a moment, that they were meant to be together and happy. She tried to forget the other women and son in his life but it seemed like their ghosts haunted her, whispering that she wasn't good enough for him and that at the end of the night they were the ones he returned too.**

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell 

**Buttoning the last of his shirt up Pucks' mind was buzzing with a million and one thoughts, each one seemed to contradict the previous. He knew how much of a jack ass he was for sneaking away to Berrys' house almost every night while he had a girlfriend and son waiting at home but he couldn't help it. When he was with her he felt like a different man… a better man. It may have been a cliché but it still held so much truth. When he was around Rachel he knew she loved him for exactly what he was and what he could become, that he wasn't a "Lima Loser". She had to love him after all, because honestly a women who didn't love him wouldn't have continued their late night affair for so many months and always kept their mouths shut. But that was what pained him so much, she loved him. She loved him and yet here he was leaving **_**again**_** to go back to his other life, or as he had dubbed it his day time life. To the "family" everyone knew about. But he couldn't stop seeing her, not when it was the only thing that made him truly happy. So he never looked at her afterwards, knowing the pained face he would see, the face that would break him.**

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don't care

**No matter what pain either felt they knew this wouldn't be the last night. The pull towards each other held such a strong hold on them and they were already in **_**way **_**to deep. So they let themselves be wrapped up in the moment. Under the moon light that hid all their shame and secrets. Never saying how much they truly cared about each other for fear or rejection… or worse that **_**this, **_**this wonderful thing between them, would stop. Regret was pushed away for pleasure, they could always deal with the consequences tomorrow.**

Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine 

**Daylight always came, bringing the truth with it and changing them. School was no different. They ignored each other, except when they absolutely had to talk in glee club. They passed one another in the hall as if the other didn't exist, and even though they had decreased in occurrence Puck still give her slushie facials. They both know that, atleast for now, they weren't on the same path. So they waited patiently for the night when all their emotions came flying out and ignited the passion between them even more. **

What is it?

It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked


End file.
